classiccarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Nissan Patrol
The Nissan Patrol is a four-wheel drive vehicle manufactured by Nissan in Japan since 1961. Since 1980, in Japan, it has been known as the Nissan Safari. The Patrol is available in Australasia, Central and South America, South Africa, parts of Southeast Asia and Western Europe as well as Iran and the Middle East but not in the USA and North America. In 2010, it became available in North America as the upscale 2011 Infiniti QX56, which had shared the same platform as the US-built Nissan Armada from 2004 to 2010. The Patrol has been available as either a short-wheelbase (SWB) three-door or a long-wheelbase (LWB) five-door chassis. The LWB version has also been offered in utility and cab chassis variants alongside the wagon. Between 1988 and 1994, Ford Australia marketed the Patrol as the Ford Maverick. The Maverick was available alongside the Nissan-branded Patrol. Also, in some European countries the Patrol was, for a short while marketed as Ebro Patrol. The Patrol was always regarded as a tough 4×4 in Australia, Middle East, Europe and the Caribbean. Its stronghold is the Middle East, Australia, New Zealand, Japan and other European Countries. The second generation Y60 (GQ) platform is still manufactured as a military vehicle in the countries of Asia and the Middle East, and various versions of the Patrol are widely used by United Nations agencies. These Y60 models are produced alongside the current Y61. 'Nissan Patrol's, fourth and fifth generation, are the main troop transport vehicles used by the Irish Army. First generation (4W60 series; 1951–1960) In September 1951 the 4W60 was introduced. The overall styling was similar to the Willys Jeep. The 4W60 used the 75 hp 3.7L Nissan NAK engine from the Nissan 290 bus, but with part-time four-wheel drive and a four-speed manual transmission. The grille had a pressed-steel Nissan badge. A 4W70 Carrier-based wagon was available. The 4W60 was replaced with the 4W61 in August 1955. The 4W61 was introduced in August 1955. The 4W61 was similar to the 4W60 with the exception of the grille (with some chrome bars), a one-piece windshield that sits further back when folded, chrome strips on the hood, and unequal sized seats (passenger's side is wider than the driver's). The other big change is the engine. The 4W61 was powered by the new 3.7 L Nissan NB engine, producing 92 hp, and later was powered by the 105 hp 4.0L Nissan NC engine. The grille badge was chrome and red and said "NISSAN". In October 1958, the 4W61 was discontinued and replaced with the 4W65. In October 1958 the 4W65 Patrol was introduced. The 4W65 was similar to the 4W61 except for the grille, which now had all chrome bars and redesigned front fenders and hood. A "NISSAN" badge was on the grille, and "Patrol" badges were added on the sides of the hood. An eight-seater hardtop wagon, the WG4W65, was available. The short-lived 4W66 Patrol was introduced in December 1959. The only change is that the 4W66 was powered by the 125 hp 4.0 L P engine. The 4W66 was discontinued in June 1960. 4W70 Series The Nissan 4W70 Carrier was introduced in 1950 and was based on the Dodge M37. The 4W70 used the M37's chassis, but used the 4W60 Patrol drivetrain and engine. The grille was also different, being narrower, and different front fenders. The 4W72 was introduced in 1955 (the 4W71 designation was skipped) with changes to the hood, grille and headlights. Power increased to 105 hp thanks to the new Nissan NC engine. Modifications again to the hood, fenders and grille and an increase in power to 145 hp led to the 4W73, introduced in 1959 and now powered by the Nissan P engine. Second generation (60 series; 1960–1980) The soft-top Nissan Patrol 60 (two-door; 2,200 mm (86.6 in) wheelbase) and G60 (two-door; 2,500 mm (98.4 in) wheelbase) were first sold in Australia in 1960. Left-hand drive L60/GL60 models were sold outside of Australia. The 60 series gained attention as the first vehicle to drive across the Simpson Desert in Australia. US customers could only get Patrols from 1962 until 1969. An extra long wheelbase version, the H60, was also available. The 4WD Nissan Patrol 60 series was produced in short, medium and long wheel-base versions. It had a manual transmission type-F3B83L at first with three and later with four speeds, two-speed transfer case with part-time four-wheel drive. The motor was the P engine, a 3,956 cc (Template:Convert/cu in) inline overhead-valve six-cylinder, featuring bathtub-shaped combustion chambers and a fully balanced seven-bearing crank shaft. With two doors in front and one at the back and four seats (driver, and companion in front, two parallel back seats), the extra long wheelbase version (the H60) was available with eight-passenger capacity. Other characteristics are: *Wheelbase: 2.2/2.5/2.8m (9 ft 2 in, 110") *Max load: 1,000 kg (2,205 lb) *Bore: 85.7 mm (3.4 in) *Stroke: 114.3 mm (4.5 in) *Suspension: live-leaf/live-leaf *Brakes: drum/drum *Tyres: 7.50×16; *Fuel tank 64 L (14.1 imp gal; 16.9 US gal) capacity In 1963, the KG60 (and KGL60) hard-top models were introduced. The front-end styling of the 60 series resembles the Toyota Land Cruiser. Jonga In the 1960s, the Indian Army showed an interest in two vehicles from the Nissan stable, they were the Nissan Patrol P60 & the Nissan 4W73. The first production units were completed at Vehicle Factory Jabalpur (VFJ) around 1969. The name as per the Indian army records is Jonga, which is an acronym for 'J'abalpur 'O'rdinance a'N'''d '''G'uncarriage 'A'ssembly. It was built at the newly commissioned Vehicle Factory Jabalpur alongside the Nissan 4W73. The first production units were completed at Vehicle Factory Jabalpur (VFJ) around 1969. VFJ was sanctioned in 1965 for the production of three non-fighting vehicles for the Indian military: the 3-ton Shaktiman truck from MAN (Germany), the 4W73 (1-ton Carrier) and quarter-ton Nissan Patrol. Interestingly, both the vehicles from Nissan stable were fitted with the same engines and lots of parts in common. The Jonga was also briefly sold to civilian customers with a 4.0 L Hino diesel engine in 1996, but the demand was low, mostly due to an uncompetitive price, as well as its unappealing looks. Less than two hundred units were sold in all. Jonga served faithfully until the late 1990s, when it was replaced by the lighter Mahindra & Mahindra MM550 jeeps. Many army auctioned pieces have also been scrapped by their subsequent civilian owners, or stretched and converted to people carriers in rural areas. Category:Nissan Category:Post-war